El ángel de los deseos
by Tsuki W
Summary: ¿Quién no desearía tener una especie de hada madrina que le cumpla aunque sea un mísero deseo? Ryo cuenta con 7 deseos de un ángel, a ver cómo le va. ¡Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Cualquier similitud del presente fic con la película "Al diablo con el diablo" no es mera coincidencia XD pero tampoco es una copia fiel. De todos modos cabe indicar que los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Además que la mentada película tiene sus propios dueños que no sé quiénes son, pero ahí lo dijo indicado.

**El ángel de los deseos**

Ryo Ishizaki, jugador japonés que era parte del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Nankatsu y la propia selección nacional de su país, se encontraba pensativo sentado a la sombra de un árbol, luego de un riguroso entrenamiento con sus compañeros. De la distancia observaba detenida, aunque disimuladamente, a las tres ayudantes del entrenador que en ese momento se encargaban de recoger los balones desperdigados por el campo de fútbol, mientras conversaban animadamente.

Pero de las tres sólo una era la que en realidad llamaba su atención, y no era Sanae, su amiga de la infancia y novia no oficial de su mejor amigo Tsubasa Ozora, tampoco Kumi, otra chica enamorada del mencionado chico; sino Yukari, la tímida y pacífica tercera ayudante, prima del enorme Hiroshi Jito del Hirado. No sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo se había dado cuenta que Yukari lo atraía, y mucho, hasta el punto de sospechar que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero la muchacha jamás dio muestra alguna de corresponderle, mas bien aparentaba estar prendada de Tsubasa, lo que desanimaba mucho a Ryo; no por tener celos de su mejor amigo, si no porque la única mujer que hasta ese momento había ganado su mente y corazón, jamás iba a fijarse en él.

Aunque desde niño su cariñosa, aunque algo estricta, madre, le había dicho que él era uno de los niños más lindos del planeta (eso es amor de madre XD), Ryo sabía que su atractivo no era precisamente evidente, ya que a veces en broma y a veces en serio, muchos le comentaron que él era bastante parecido a un simio. Lo más deprimente era que cada vez que se miraba en el espejo notaba que lo que decían tenía algo de cierto, y aunque antes eso le importaba un cuete, desde la aparición de Yukari en su vida cobró más importancia de la que incluso él mismo quería.

Así que nuevamente desanimado por el montón de ideas que se repetían en su mente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a los vestuarios a darse una ducha, siendo seguido sin percatarse, por la mirada disimulada de Yukari.

Una vez allí descubrió que Taki y Kisugi iban de salida entre los últimos. Luego de despedirse amistosamente de él, para ser claros le arrojaron sus toallas mojadas en la cara, lo dejaron solo en aquél lugar. Ryo se sentó en una banca de madera, se sacó la camiseta y se colgó una toalla seca en el cuello, quedando nuevamente pensativo. El ruido de una gotera hacía eco en el vestuario vacío.

-Ah...mi vida no tiene remedio –suspiró Ishizaki entristecido- ¡Cómo desearía tener un genio de la lámpara!

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha más próxima. Luego de estar bajo la cálida agua durante unos minutos, salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y se dirigió a su casillero. Estaba sacando su ropa cuando escuchó un quejido de dolor en el sector de las duchas. Asustado, ya que sabía o al menos creía que estaba solo, agarró uno de sus zapatos a manera de garrote y caminó sigilosamente hasta allá, pensando que se podría tratar de un ladrón.

Abrió una a una la puerta de cada ducha pero las encontró vacías, hasta que se detuvo frente a la última. Tragó saliva y dirigió su mano temblorosa a la puerta, la apoyó en ella y empujó violentamente. De repente se quedó sorprendido y dejó su serio rostro por uno aburrido.

-¡Taro! Me asustaste...

-Je, me resbalé al pisar un jabón –contó un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos café oscuro, que estaba tendido en la húmeda loza, sobándose la cabeza

-¿Qué haces vestido con esa ropa? –preguntó Ryo curioso, al descubrir a su amigo con una camisa, pantalón y zapatos negros- ¿Y en la ducha?

-¡Vaya! Te confundiste –replicó el otro chico, poniéndose de pie- No soy Taro

-Sí claro –bufó Ryo, volviendo hacia su casillero, creyendo que era una mala broma

-Te digo que no soy Taro –trató de explicar él- Mi nombre es Mitsukai, aunque puedes decirme Mitsu

-Ja, sí seguro "Mitsu" –se burló Ryo, vistiéndose

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? Es en serio, soy tu ángel guardián

-Jajaja, sí Taro, ya deja de burlarte

-¿No me crees? –preguntó el otro chico haciendo un pucherito

-Nop

-Bueno... –alegó inocentemente el dizque ángel, desplegando repentinamente tras de sí un par de enormes, blancas y hermosas alas

-Qué buenos efectos –murmuró Ryo sorprendido, dirigiéndose a su espalda- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¡Ouch, ouch! No me saques las plumas que duele –se quejó Mitsu, evadiendo a Ishizaki, guardando nuevamente sus alas

-¿Dónde las metiste? –inquirió el defensor japonés algo desconfiado

-¿Ahora sí me crees?

-No puede ser –farfulló Ryo, alejándose de él

-No me tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar

-Me debo de estar volviendo loco...

-No, si loco no estás. Si estoy aquí es porque me llamaste y soy real –confirmó el ángel

-Pero...pero si eres un ángel ¿por qué te pareces a mi amigo Taro Misaki?

-No lo sé, dicen que a veces a Dios le gusta hacer humanos a semejanza de los ángeles –explicó Mitsu tranquilamente

-¿Y por qué viniste justamente aquí? Mira que yo vi la serie ésa donde aparecían ángeles para ayudar a las personas

-Jajaja, ese fue un invento meramente humano. Yo estoy aquí porque me llamaste desde el fondo de tu corazón

-¿Y viniste sólo por eso?

-No sólo por eso Ryo, vine porque quiero ayudarte a conseguir paz y felicidad en tu alma

-Ésa no la tendré jamás, tengo muchos líos rondando mi mente y mi alma en estos momentos

-Para eso estoy aquí, para cumplirte 7 deseos, como si fuera un genio de la lámpara

-¿Acaso los ángeles pueden hacer eso? –inquirió Ryo intrigado

-No siempre, al menos no con todos. Personalmente creo que eres sincero y necesitas orientación, así que le puse algo de interesante al asunto con esto de los deseos

-Je, pues es una idea interesante –confesó el japonés guardando sus cosas en su casillero

-Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-Veamos, ¿puede ser cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa que pienses te ayude a alcanzar paz y felicidad. Pero debo recordarte que no puedo revivir a nadie

-Bueno, ni modo, ya extrañaba a mis abuelos

-¿Entonces? Dime de una vez tu primer deseo

-Veamos –analizó Ryo, mientras ambos salían del lugar- Déjame pensar

Ryo se fue hacia su casa, acompañado por Mitsu, cuando se topó en la salida con Yukari y Sanae.

-¿Ya te vas Ryo? –le dijo Sanae

-Ahá, es tarde –confirmó su amigo, curioso al no escuchar indagaciones acerca de su acompañante

-Ellas no pueden verme, sólo tú –aclaró Mitsu, como leyendo sus pensamientos

-Eso lo explica todo –murmuró Ryo divertido

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Yukari interesada

-No, nada –se sonrojó él- Bueno, hasta mañana

El muchacho les sonrió y se fue. Seguido por la mirada extrañada de sus amigas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, luego de saludar a su mamá, Ryo se encerró en su habitación.

-Recuerda Ryo, todo lo que desees se verá influenciado por la realidad en que vives –advirtió el ángel, percatándose que a su protegido se le había ocurrido un deseo para pedir

-Ok, entonces quiero...

-Debes decir "deseo"

-DESEO ser la máxima estrella de mi equipo y la selección, así Yukari me admirará...

-Hecho... –sonrió Mitsu, mientras para Ryo todo se le hacía borroso

----------------------

Ja ja! Ahora sí confirmado, me volví loca XD Es sólo que me pareció interesante esto de alguien a quien pedirle un deseo ¿o acaso ustedes no querrían un hada madrina o hasta al diablito disfrazado de actriz hollywoodense para cumplirles aunque sea un mísero deseo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, con las primeras luces de la mañana, Ryo despertó algo confundido. Creyó que todo el tema del ángel había sido un sueño, pero se tragó sus pensamientos cuando vio en su cambiado dormitorio, lujosos muebles y un sin fin de trofeos y medallas colocados en las paredes y sobre algunas repisas.

-Pero qué es esto... –murmuró estupefacto

-Buenos días campeón –saludó su madre entrando por la puerta- Cómo amaneciste

-Este...buenos días mamá –respondió Ryo tratando de aparentar normalidad

-Tu desayuno está listo en la mesa –anunció la señora Ishizaki, corriendo las cortinas del dormitorio- Por cierto, Tsubasa está abajo esperándote

-¿Tsubasa está aquí? –se sorprendió su hijo- ¿Cuándo regresó de Brasil?

-¿Brasil? –se extrañó su madre, volteando a verlo- ¿De qué hablas?

-Tsubasa juega en Brasil, en el Sao Paulo –le recordó Ryo, creyendo que se le había olvidado

-Jajaja, qué bromista eres hijo, además de ser noble con tus amigos –rió su madre

Ryo se vistió rápidamente para ir a ver a su amigo. Una vez que entró en el comedor vio a Tsubasa, que desayunaba también en aquella casa. Cuando vio a su amigo al invitado le brillaron los ojos y se puso de pie, tropezando en el intento con una silla vecina.

-Ho...hola Ryo –saludó Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamó Ryo contento, abrazando a su amigo- ¡Cuándo llegaste!

-Hace como diez minutos –se extrañó Ozora

-¿Cómo te fue en Brasil?

-¿En Brasil? –se intrigó Tsubasa

-Ahá, cómo está todo por allá

-No lo sé, dímelo tú ¿no? –preguntó su amigo

-¿Yo?

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso hijo –lo regañó su madre- ¿U olvidas que hace dos días llegaste de Sao Paulo para incorporarte en la selección?

-¿Yo en Sao Paulo? –se sorprendió Ryo- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Ahá, sino dime quién trajo todos estos recuerdos y fotografías –añadió la mujer, señalándole varios adornos brasileños y fotografías de Ryo en el país sudamericano

-Eres una gran estrella –soltó Tsubasa- Ya quisiera yo jugar como tú

Ante tal afirmación Ryo se dio cuenta que verdaderamente el ángel le había cumplido su deseo, y no quería pecar de vanidoso, pero que Tsubasa le dijera algo así no era para no sentir orgullo.

Minutos después ambos muchachos se despidieron de la señora Ishizaki y se dirigieron a la concentración de la selección.

-Oye Tsubasa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Ryo confundido, aunque tratando de no parecer loco- Claro que te lo pregunto porque perdí la cuenta...

-Dime

-¿Desde hace cuánto juego en Brasil?

-Cerca de dos años –respondió Tsubasa sonriente- Roberto Hongo te llevó allá con él al notar tus grandes cualidades futbolísticas

-Con que Roberto... -murmuró Ryo

-Así es

-¿Y contra quiénes jugamos ahora? Digo, por la selección

-Pues nos estamos preparando para el sub-20 de Qatar –respondió Tsubasa, algo extrañado- ¿Estás bien? No te golpeaste la cabeza ni nada por el estilo ¿o sí?

-Naaa, sólo cosas mías –lo despreocupó su amigo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

Cuando llegaron al campo donde ya estaba el resto del equipo, Ryo notó que más de medio equipo se acercaba sonriente a saludarlo efusivamente.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste Ryo! Ya nos estábamos preocupando –le dijo Hajime complacido

-La selección no sería igual sin ti –confirmó Kisugi

-Este...gracias muchachos –contestó Ishizaki algo apenado

-Bienvenido Ishizaki –le dijo Jun Misugi

-Hasta que el capitán al fin llega –comentó Kojiro con una leve sonrisa- Cómo estás Ishizaki

-Misugi...Hyuga... –murmuró Ryo, esta vez sobrecogido de que los mejores de aquél equipo se dignaran reparar en su presencia

-Deja esa cara de susto Ishizaki –añadió Genzo, acercándose- No te vamos a morder, aunque mínimamente merecías un golpe en la cabeza por tenernos en ascuas

-Felizmente tu equipo te dejó ir –comentó Taro sonriente

Al ver a Misaki, Ryo se aproximó y comenzó a palparle la espalda XD, dejando a todos muy extrañados.

-¿Qué haces Ryo? –preguntó Taro curioso

-Je, nada –se excusó él soltándolo, notando que no era Mitsu- Buenos músculos, se nota que te ejercitaste bastante Taro... (ya sé que hay por ahí alguna chilena que hubiera querido hacer lo que Ryo XD)

-Gracias... –murmuró el aludido algo confundido

Cuando se pusieron a practicar Ryo notó que su técnica era impecable. Hacía regates y dribleos cual Tsubasa en sus mejores tiempos, destacando además su velocidad y habilidad en el marcaje, ganándose los elogios del propio Hikaru Matsuyama. Sin embargo hubo algo que también lo contrarió: ver jugar a Tsubasa era realmente penoso. El pobre muchacho apenas sí lograba mantener el balón consigo, ganándose los regaños de Hyuga.

-¡Si no te esfuerzas más, nunca serás titular Tsubasa! –exclamó Hyuga bastante molesto

Ishizaki sintió algo de pena por su amigo y decidió ir a consolarlo con unas cuantas palabras de aliento, notando que el decaído ánimo de Tsubasa mejoraba un poco. De repente se percató que él había hecho por su amigo lo mismo que él solía hacer con él, notando entonces que quizá él estaba ocupando sus lugar y virtudes.

Después de finalizado el entrenamiento fue hacia los vestuarios, notando recién que un montón de periodistas se agolpaban para poder lograr una entrevista con él. Al inicio para Ryo todo fue nuevamente confuso, pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a ser el centro de atención. Cuando los reporteros acabaron se percató que tímidamente, un poco alejada de allí, se encontraba Yukari.

-¿Yukari? –murmuró él sin querer, sonrojando a la muchacha

-Ho...hola Ryo –saludó ella acercándose lentamente

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sintiéndose taquicárdico

-Vine a...verlos –contestó ella evadiendo su mirada- ¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo te fue en Brasil?

-Bien...supongo

-¿Perdón?

-Digo que bien y que supongo que tú ya lo sospechabas –corrigió el japonés

-Pues sí y no sabes cuánto me alegra por ti –alegó Yukari con una dulce sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Yo quería decirte que...

-Ishizaki –se escuchó decir gravemente, interrumpiendo su amena charla

-¿Sí entrenador? –preguntó Ryo extrañado

-Dime qué significa esto –le dijo Gamo, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo un poco más allá, mientras el resto de sus amigos se aproximaban

-¿Qué?

Entonces el entrenador Gamo le mostró a Ryo un periódico deportivo de Brasil, donde él salía en primera plana acusado de ser consumidor de drogas y de gozar de una vida de libertinaje descontrolada. Para confirmarlo había una foto del japonés en un antro en Sao Paulo, rodeado de mujeres de dudosa reputación y algunos conocidos narcotraficantes.

-No puedo creerlo, creí que eras una estrella legítima, sin mancha –se lamentó el entrenador viéndolo con desaprobación

Cuando los reporteros notaron el alboroto se acercaron y Gamo no pudo ocultar el periódico aquél, de manera que al enterarse del evento todos quisieron lograr una exclusiva. Ryo estaba pasmado, no entendía nada de nada: veía a su entrenador mirándolo con reproche, a sus amigos mirándolo con tristeza y decepción pintada en los ojos, pero lo peor fue cuando reparó en Yukari, quien no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al descubrir la horrenda foto. Ishizaki no soportó más y echó a correr, hasta que se detuvo en uno de los pasillos del estadio donde estaba.

-Ay no... –murmuró entristecido, sintiendo que la tierra se lo tragaba

Y la tierra sí se lo estaba tragando XD, porque después de sentir una especie de mareo y ver todo borroso (ja! Ni qué traslador XD) se encontró nuevamente en su habitación, con Mitsu parado frente a él.

---------------------------------

El traslador es cualquier objeto que a simple vista no llame la atención de ningún ser no mago, que figura desde el cuarto libro de Harry Potter.

La sub-20 de Qatar, ahhhhhhhhh...cuántos recuerdos nn

Esto más que fic, parece la Dimensión Desconocida XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Cuando Ishizaki despertó de su letargo notó que se encontraba en una habitación muy distinta a la suya: un lugar apacible, en una enorme cama, con las blancas cortinas ondeando elevadas por el viento que ingresaba por unos grandes ventanales. Iba a levantarse, pero avergonzado notó que no traía ropa, así que buscó con la mirada y la encontró botada en el piso. Luego de vestirse bajó al primer piso y notó que había una mujer de cabello corto frente a la cocina, vestida sólo con una bata, preparando un desayuno.

-Yukari... –susurró Ryo conmovido

-¿Eh? ¡buenos días Ryo! –saludó sensualmente Sanae, que era la mujer que estaba allí, al notar su presencia

-¡¿Sanae! –se horrorizó el muchacho XD

-¿Cómo dormiste? Me dio pena despertarte, así que me levanté silenciosamente a prepararte el desayuno –añadió la chica, acercándose a darle un beso en los labios

-¿Y Yukari? –preguntó Ryo, huyéndole a su amiga

-Ah...esa –murmuró Sanae fastidiada- Aun no llegó de su viaje

-¿Y dónde está?

-No sé, ni me interesa –contestó la muchacha con desdén- ¿Leche? –dijo luego con una sonrisa

-Este...no, gracias –farfulló Ryo confundido, sentándose a desayunar muy pensativo

-¿No la pasaste bien anoche? –preguntó Sanae preocupada

-Si al menos recordara qué pasó –susurró él desalentado

-Si es por Yukari no te preocupes –dijo la chica de repente- No creo que le importe que haya estado aquí, contigo

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ryo

-¡Ay Ryo! Aun no terminas de entenderlo, ¿cierto?

-No, así que dímelo

-Te lo he dicho tantas veces...

Entonces el teléfono sonó, Ryo fue a contestar y se percató que era Tsubasa.

-¡Dónde está Sanae! ¿está contigo, cierto? –exclamó su amigo fuera de sí

-¿Tsubasa? ¿eres tú?

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¡a quién esperabas! ¿a Madonna?

-¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas, desgraciado! –lo increpó su dizque amigo XD- ¡Te casaste con Yukari para meterte luego con mi mujer!

-¿Es Tsubasa? –susurró Sanae fastidiada, a lo que él asintió

-¡Ahora qué quieres! –gritó Sanae, tomando el teléfono y poniéndose a discutir con Tsubasa

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –inquirió Ryo preocupado

Mientras los gritos de Sanae continuaban, Ryo vio que la puerta de ingreso a la casa se abría y se acercó a ver quién era. Al descubrir que era Yukari fue a abrazarla con cariño.

-Estás aquí... –susurró complacido

-Qué te pasa, suéltame –exigió ella con desprecio, zafándose

-Pero Yukari ¿acaso no estamos casados? –preguntó Ryo entristecido por la reacción

-Sí, pero hasta hoy –anunció ella, notando que Sanae estaba allí- Así que trajiste a esa otra vez aquí

-¿Hablas de Sanae?

-¡De cuál otra! –gritó la muchacha, subiendo iracunda las gradas hasta su dormitorio- De una vez te aviso que vine sólo por mis cosas ¡porque quiero el divorcio!

-Pero Yukari, ¿por qué?

-¡¡Preguntas por qué! –chilló Yukari, sacando una maleta y colocándola violentamente sobre la destendida cama- ¡Para empezar mis padres me obligaron a casarme contigo muy joven! Cuando yo estaba enamorada de Tsubasa

Golpe bajo, Ryo lo sospechaba, pero no se esperaba una confesión así de su parte.

-¡Y cuando al fin me caso contigo, decides engañarme con mi mejor amiga!

-¡Deja de gritarle! –exigió Sanae enojada- Para empezar por tu culpa Tsubasa dejó de fijarse en mi por ir a consolarte en tu pena

-¡Y qué querías, me obligaban a casarme!

-¡Sí, pero para embarrarla le confesaste que lo amabas!

-¡Era cierto!

-Y cuando tú te casaste, Tsubasa inició una relación conmigo sin dejar de pensar en lo que podías estar sufriendo

-Siempre fue un buen amigo –alegó Yukari- ¡No como tú!

-¿Y qué esperabas? Que luego de casarme con él me quede tan campante al saber que no te sacaba de sus pensamientos ¿eh? ¡dime!

-¡Pero no era para meterte con mi esposo!

-¡Tú no lo quieres!

-¿Y tú sí? –bufó Yukari escéptica

-Al menos Ryo me dio la atención que Tsubasa nunca tuvo conmigo –replicó Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo estás usando

-No, porque yo lo quiero

-Pero no lo amas

-¡Basta! –gritó Ryo confundido- ¿Me están diciendo que esto es una especie de cuadrado amoroso?

-Todo por culpa tuya –lo increpó su dizque esposa

-¡Todo fue culpa tuya, mosca muerta! –gritó Sanae con fuego en los ojos

Y para terminarla de rematar...

-¡Sanae! ¡sal, sé qué estás aquí! –se escuchó un grito desde el piso inferior

-Oh, oh... –murmuró Ryo, viendo que se aproximaban problemas, escuchando además las pisadas próximas en las gradas

-¡Así que aquí estás! –estalló Tsubasa fuera de sí

-¡Qué haces aquí! –dijo Sanae

-¡Maldito, voy a matarte! –dijo el capitán japonés, abalanzándose sobre Ryo

-No otra vez... –murmuró Ryo entristecido, esperando el golpe

Pero no se dio, porque nuevamente sintió caer en las profundidades, yendo a aterrizar sobre su cama.

-¿Otra vez aquí? –inquirió Mitsu, mientras veía unas revistas

-¡Fue horroroso, más que antes! –dijo Ryo asustado- ¡Por qué! ¿eh? ¡por qué!

-Pediste estar casado con Yukari. Pero no tomaste en cuenta que ella podía casarse contigo sin quererte

-¡Rayos! Mal detalle que se me fue

-Y todo lo demás se complicó a raíz de eso

-¿Tú me estás boicoteando los deseos? –preguntó Ryo desconfiado

-¿Yo? ¡claro que no! –aseguró el ángel- Ya te dije, todo se ve influenciado por un algo

-Ok, ok, ya entendí

-¿Vas a seguir deseando o no?

-¡Claro que sí! Hasta ahora en lugar de felicidad tuve puras desgracias –se lamentó el japonés

-¿Entonces?

-Voy por un jugo en lo que pienso mi deseo

Luego de volver con un jugo de frutas en la mano, Ryo se puso a analizar un buen deseo.

-Veamos... –murmuró tomando un sorbo del contenido del vaso- ¡Deseo que Yukari esté loca por mi!

-Hecho... –dijo el ángel, mientras Ryo se sumía en una nueva oscuridad

-----------------------------

Definitivo, esto es la "Dimensión desconocida", jajaja. Ya veo a Sanae dejando a Tsubasa por Ryo, jajaja

No me golpeen, que aunque sea muy pero muy ilógico, la idea salió graciosa XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Poco a poco fue apareciendo la luz nuevamente frente a sus ojos y se encontró en su habitación, pero ésta, en relación a la otra, tenía un sin fin de regalos de todo tipo que iban desde peluches hasta adornos y cosas por el estilo, destacando además varios rojos corazones con su nombre adentro.

-Buenos días hijo –saludó su madre trayendo consigo una canasta de frutas cubierta con papel celofán rojo- Esta vez te trajeron esto

-¿Esta vez? –inquirió Ryo curioso

-Sí, ya sabes, la admiradora secreta que tienes –contestó la mujer, abriendo las cortinas- ¡Ay no, allí está otra vez!

-¿De quién hablas, eh? –preguntó su hijo, acercándose a ella

-No finjas demencia, sabes que hablo de Yukari –se fastidió su madre- Está algo tocada, deberías tener mucho cuidado

-Sí mamá... –murmuró Ryo suspirando, mirando a la chica que estaba parada junto a un poste de luz que quedaba justo frente a la ventana de la habitación de la chica

Desesperado por encontrarse con ella, Ryo se vistió rápidamente, agarró su mochila, una manzana del frutero y luego de darle un beso a su madre, salió de su casa. En cuanto puso un pie afuera Yukari se aproximó a él, con ese aire tímido tan típico de ella, sonrojándose al verlo.

-Hola Ryo... –saludó en voz baja

-Yukari... –susurró Ryo con una sonrisota en la cara

-¿Te acompaño a la escuela? –inquirió la muchacha sonriendo con dulzura

-Cla...claro –respondió él sintiéndose en las nubes

Mientras caminaban Ishizaki notó que ella no dejaba de mirarlo con atención, lo que le costó un fuerte golpe contra un poste de luz XD

-¿E...estás bien? –preguntó Ryo preocupado

-Je, sí, no te preocupes –contestó la chica, sobándose el chichón que se le formaba en la frente

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el japonés aun pensaba que después de ese, no necesitaba pedirle otro deseo a Mitsu, porque había conseguido la felicidad deseada.

-Hola Ryo –saludó sonriente una chica que iba en su salón cuando se encontraron casualmente en la puerta del colegio

-Ah, hola Hotaru –contestó Ryo, con el tono siempre sincero y afable con que se dirigía a sus amigos

-¿Ella te gusta? –preguntó repentinamente Yukari, viéndolo ceñuda

-No, ¿por qué? –se extrañó su amigo

-Porque la saludaste muy cariñoso

-Claro que no –negó Ryo, caminando más a prisa algo preocupado

-¿Crees que a ella le gustas? –insistió Yukari enojada

-No lo sé, no lo creo...

-Ahorita vamos a averiguarlo –dijo la chica, yendo tras Hotaru- ¡Oye tú!

-¿Sí...? ¡ay, suéltame! –gritó Hotaru, cuando Yukari la agarró de los cabellos XD

-¡Por qué saludaste a Ryo!

-¡Qué te pasa, suéltame!

-¡Resbalosa, facilota, roba hombres!

-¡Suéltame Yukari! –rogó Hotaru, con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Suéltala Yukari! –pidió Ryo corriendo en ayuda de la otra chica

-¡Claro que no! ¡qué hay entre ustedes, eh, díganme! –gritaba Yukari fuera de sí, sin soltar a Hotaru

-Sólo lo saludé por cortesía –murmuró Hotaru adolorida

-Qué tiene eso de malo –alcanzó a decir Ryo una vez que obligó a Yukari soltar a la otra joven

-¡Ella no tiene por qué estar regalándote sonrisitas! ¡¡Yo te amo! ¿no te das cuenta? –sollozó la agresora XD

-Este...

-¿Tú no me quieres, verdad? –preguntó Yukari dolida, saliendo luego a todo correr

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sanae, aproximándose

-Casi me deja calva –murmuró Hotaru sollozando

-Hola Ryo –saludó su amiga sin mirarlo y tan brevemente que parecía un acceso de tos en lugar de saludo XD

-Y ahora tú ¿por qué tanto recelo? –se extrañó Ryo

-Por nada... –comentó Sanae rápidamente, marchándose junto a Hotaru

Ryo suspiró confundido. Si bien la reacción de Yukari había sido algo extralimitada, se veía que lo quería mucho en verdad. Iba a seguir hacia su salón cuando descubrió que Hajime y Kisugi entraban casi junto a él sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Oigan! ¿a dónde van cegatones? –se burló acercándoseles

-Ho...hola Ryo -saludó Hajime buscando nerviosamente con la mirada a su alrededor, luciendo un ojo morado

-Por favor Ryo, no te nos acerques –suplicó Kisugi asustado

-¿Y por qué no? –se extrañó su amigo

-No queremos tener problemas con Yukari, de verdad que la golpiza del otro día me dolió mucho –confesó Taki compungido

-¿Cuál golpiza? –se asustó Ryo

-La que le dio a Taki diciéndole que te robaba mucho de tu valioso tiempo –explicó Kisugi con cierta molestia en la voz- Tiempo que podías emplear en ella

-Je, ¿me están hablando en serio? –preguntó el defensor japonés, con intenciones de caminar junto a ellos

-Claro, así que mejor olvida que somos tus amigos –dijeron ambos al unísono, echándose a correr

-¿Pero qué está pasando?

-Yukari se ha vuelto muy obsesiva contigo –contó de repente alguien tras él

-Taro...

-Te idolatra tanto que no le agrada la idea de verte con nadie más, sea hombre o mujer –siguió su amigo, continuando luego con su camino

-No puede ser...

-¡¡Ryo! –se escuchó desde alguna parte

Ryo buscó con la mirada y no encontró el origen, hasta que mucha gente se agolpó a su alrededor mirando hacia arriba. Así que hacia allá dirigió su mirada, quedando luego horrorizado: Yukari estaba en la azotea del edificio, al borde del barandal, con intenciones de lanzarse.

-¡Yo te amo como no tienes idea! –siguió la muchacha, mientras algunos profesores trataban de persuadirla- ¡Pero tú no lo entiendes!

-¡Baja de ahí Yukari! –pidió Ryo asustado

-¡No soporto la idea de que alguien más esté contigo! –gritó Yukari, deslizando los dedos que la mantenían a salvo- ¡Prefiero morir antes que estar lejos de ti!

-No... –susurró Ryo mientras veía a Yukari caer entre los gritos de la gente alrededor

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nuevamente todo se oscureció y apareció sentado en la alfombra de su habitación, donde Mitsu despertaba de una siestecita.

-Ahummm... –bostezó el ángel incorporándose- Tampoco duraste mucho, por lo que veo

-¿Y Yukari? –preguntó Ryo asustado

-No le pasó nada, no te preocupes, todo terminó antes que la fatalidad se cumpliera –dijo Mitsu poniéndose de pie- ¿No te fue tan bien, eh?

-¡Estaba loca! –exclamó Ishizaki preocupado- ¡Se obsesionó tanto conmigo que no dejaba que ni mis amigos se me acerquen!

-Humm...seres humanos, nunca distinguen amor de obsesión...

-¡Cada deseo es peor que el anterior! –se quejó el muchacho

-¿Qué quieres que haga? La realidad humana es así

-¿Por qué no pudo simplemente enamorarse sin llegar a enfermar por mi? –se lamentó Ryo

-Ups, olvidé decirte que yo no puedo hacer que ella te quiera –explicó el ángel- Tú tienes que ganarte su corazón con tu manera de ser

-Con que era eso, ¡entonces no me daré por vencido!

-¿Listo para un nuevo deseo?

-¡Sí, pero para eso necesito saber qué tipo de hombre le gusta a Yukari, ¿eso no cuenta como deseo, no?

-Je, creo que no –sonrió Mitsu- Digamos que irá por cuenta mía, sin ser parte de tus deseos

-Gracias –murmuró Ryo

Y de repente se ambos se vieron de regreso al Instituto Nankatsu (ja! El Toho es más lindo). Ishizaki se percató que un poco más allá estaban Yukari y Sanae, preparándose para irse a casa.

---------------------------------------------------

Qué esperaban, ni siquiera un ángel puede obligar a alguien a querer a otro alguien. Además la cosa no habría estado tan loca si ella era una abnegada enamorada XD

Creo que para la reacción de Yukari me inspiré en cierta prima mía que estoy segura haría lo mismo con otras fans de cierto Minotauro XDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Ellas... –susurró Ryo

-No, no pueden vernos, no te preocupes –le dijo Mitsu, sonriendo

-Te veo muy pensativa –comentó Sanae, mientras se dirigían a la salida

-No es nada –respondió Yukari suspirando

-Mal de amores ¿eh?

-Je, no sé de qué hablas –alegó su amiga sonrojándose

-Nunca te pregunté si estabas enamorada de alguien –insistió Sanae pensativa

-Pues no...

-¿Y lo has estado?

-Este...sí –murmuró Yukari cabizbaja

-¿Y él te corresponde?

-No, él está enamorado de otra –se lamentó la prima de Jito- Pero no importa, porque yo lo estoy olvidando de a poco

-Qué lástima –dijo Sanae con pena (menos mal no sabe que el hombre en cuestión es Tsubasa ¬¬)- Pero dime, ¿qué tipo de hombre te gusta?

-Físicamente no me importa cómo se vea –se sinceró Yukari- Pero tiene que ser inteligente, comprensivo, tierno, dulce, sensible y cariñoso conmigo

-Pides mucho –sonrió su mejor amiga

-Sé que sí... –suspiró nuevamente Yukari

De vuelta a su dormitorio Ryo se paseaba de aquí para allá bastante contento.

-¡Eso es! Ése es el tipo de hombre que necesita Yukari –dijo más para sí mismo

-Ahá... –murmuró vagamente Mitsu, entretenido en una revista de fútbol- ¿Y? ¿ya estás listo?

-¡Quiero ser todo eso que quiere Yukari en un hombre! –exclamó Ishizaki convencido

-Bien, entonces di la palabra mágica –le dijo el ángel, dejando aparte la revista

-Deseo ser inteligente, comprensivo, tierno, dulce, sensible y...cariñoso

-¡Deseo a la orden! –canturreó Mitsu, desapareciendo lentamente frente a Ryo en medio de una espesa neblina

Entonces Ryo apareció nuevamente en su colegio, en la puerta para ser más exactos. No se sentía diferente, creía ser el mismo de siempre. En eso llegaron Yukari y Sanae conversando sobre quién sabe qué. Cuando lo vieron se acercaron a saludarlo con una sonrisa, y sin saber específicamente por qué, Ryo se inclinó para saludar a cada una con un beso en la mejilla, lo que aparentemente no sorprendió a las muchachas. Se dirigieron a su salón cuando aparecieron Mamoru, Kisugi y Taki, quienes los saludaron y siguieron de largo mientras hablaban de fútbol.

-Hombres, sólo piensan en fútbol –se escuchó decir

-Ni modo, así son ellos –contestó Sanae encogiéndose de hombros

-Al menos Sanae ya se acostumbró –alegó Yukari tranquilamente

Fue entonces que a Ryo le cayó el veinte que el comentario lo había hecho él mismo XD Ingresaron en su salón. Ishizaki tomó su lugar, sacando su estuche color naranja claro, y poniendo ordenadamente sus lápices y cuadernos encima su banco. Un poco más allá a Mamoru se le había caído un lápiz, por lo que se agachó a recogerlo, y su amigo no pudo evitar fijarse detenidamente en sus posaderas XD

Asustado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Ryo se golpeó suavemente las mejillas y se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando las piernas y colocando las manos sobre su rodilla, lo que lo dejó aun más confuso.

-Pero qué me pasa –pensó asustado, dejando ese acomodo, vigilando que nadie más lo haya visto

La mañana transcurrió tan tranquila como pudo, pero normal, al menos no para Ryo. Ya que cuando Mamoru se había puesto de pie para contestar una pregunta, Ishizaki se le había quedado mirando mientras suspiraba. Y cuando la profesora hizo una pregunta particularmente difícil, Ryo levantó la mano dibujando con ella una graciosa onda en el aire, contestando a ella de forma adecuada. Obviamente, además de lo especial de su comportamiento, estaba el hecho de haber podido contestar la pregunta, cosa que nunca antes había podido hacer.

Cuando llegó el descanso Ryo se vio rodeado de varias amigas suyas, mientras sus compañeros se iban en grupo. Harto de ese ambiente tan femenino, se fue tras ellos. Mientras sus amigos conversaban nuevamente sobre fútbol, Ryo no pudo evitar aburrirse y tratar de hablar un poco sobre...¿moda? OO

-Sabemos que a ti te gustan esas cosas Ryo –le dijo Kisugi tranquilamente- Pero a mi me da igual lo que me pongo

-Es que tienes suerte de que todo te quede bien, queridín –contestó su amigo, pellizcándole una mejilla

Pero cuando se percató de lo que había hecho, Ryo se apartó rápidamente alegando tener que ir al tocador a refrescarse un poco.

-Qué demonios me pasa –murmuró asustado

-¿Ryo? ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Yukari aproximándose a él

-Yukari –susurró complacido al verla

-¿Qué tienes?

Mientras más la miraba, Ryo más se percataba de no encontrarla nada atractiva. La química que sentía por ella había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba el deseo de apapachar a Izawa XD

-No puede ser... –pensó preocupado

Entonces, para convencerse de que sus locas ideas eran ciertas o no, tomó a Yukari del rostro y la besó. Soltándola poco después muy desanimado.

-Confirmado, soy gay... –murmuró a punto de llorar

-Pero no te preocupes Ryo –trató de consolarlo Yukari, que no le tomó importancia al beso- Eres mi mejor amigo seas como seas

-¿Eh?

-Nadie mejor que tú para escucharme y comprenderme, por eso no me importan tus inclinaciones –siguió ella hablándole con cariño

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó él con lágrimas en los ojos echándose a correr

En su huida, sin saber por qué, chocó contra una pared, cayendo sentado. Cuando abrió los ojos, sobándose la cabeza, notó que estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Mitsu estaba sentado frente a la computadora chateando en internet.

-Qué gente más extraña –comentó confundido- Me pregunta si soy varón o mujer, yo le digo que ni lo uno ni lo otro y me pide que deje de bromear "mamacita"

-Cierto, ustedes no tienen género –recordó Ryo, poniéndose de pie

-¿Y? Cómo te fue –preguntó el ángel, apagando la computadora

-Mal –refunfuñó Ryo- ¡Me hiciste gay! ¡Casi me abalanzo sobre uno de mis amigos!

-Ah...cierto que ustedes son algo cuidadosos al tratar ese tema –comentó Mitsu poniendo cara de inocencia

-Tantos deseos al agua –se lamentó Ryo- Pero no más, ¡voy a corregir este error!

-¿Ahora sí estás seguro de que serás alguien que Yukari llegue a amar?

-No lo sé, pero deseo ser varonil, muy machote y admirado por mis amigos

-Humm...bueno –se encogió de hombros Mitsu- ¡Sale un machote varonil!

Todo nuevamente se oscureció para el jugador japonés, quien al reaccionar se encontró en el gimnasio de su colegio.

---------------------------------

Ok, ok, sé que hay temas que están vetados en el foro ¡pero qué querían! Esto no es un debate ni mucho menos, es un simple fic que creo no ofende a nadie. Espero que no me saquen este capítulo uu

¡Nieguen que estuvo chistoso! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡Hola Ryo! –lo saludó Taki, colocándose en la máquina de ejercicios que se encontraba a su lado

-Ah...hola Taki –respondió Ryo con una voz particularmente gruesa y varonil

-¿Ya terminaste de ejercitar? –inquirió Mamoru, acercándose a él con una toalla en el cuello

-Pues sí –se ufanó Ishizaki, orgulloso de su voz- Nos vemos luego

Ryo se levantó y se dirigió hacia los vestidores. Al pasar frente a un espejo que había allí notó que su musculatura había crecido mucho: su cuello era ancho, sus pectorales bien formados, sus bíceps sobresalientes, y bueno, todo lo demás también tenía mucha fibra XD Luego de darse un baño y salir notó que muchas chicas suspiraban al verlo, lo que aumentaba más su ego. En eso se encontró con Yukari y Sanae: mientras la segunda lo saludaba como siempre, la otra murmuraba un saludo tímido como si él le provocara miedo. Extrañado por su actitud Ryo prefirió no preguntar.

Más tarde se dirigió a la biblioteca para hacer unas tareas, cuando descubrió que todo lo que había en sus libros era prácticamente ruso, o sea, no entendía nada de nada.

-¡Rayos! Olvidé pedirle a Mitsu que me haga machote e inteligente –pensó Ryo lamentándose

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? –preguntó Yukari con cortesía acercándose a él

-No, gracias –balbuceó él, aclarando luego la garganta para no perder el porte- Yo puedo solo

-Debí suponerlo –murmuró la muchacha algo fastidiada, sentándose sillas más allá

-¿Pero qué me pasa? –se preguntó Ryo contrariado- ¡Cómo me negué a recibir su ayuda!

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte –le dijo una coqueta muchacha que se revolvía un mechón de pelo mientras le hablaba

-Mejor haz tú mi tarea –pidió el chico con desplante

-Ahhh...claro –suspiró la otra, tomando rápidamente el cuaderno que Ryo tenía para resolvérselo

Rato después Ryo notó que Yukari salía de la biblioteca. La siguió, pero se detuvo de pronto al encontrarla conversando con Kisugi, que había salido de un aula cercana. Ambos parecían llevarse muy bien, lo que provocó en el defensor japonés que la sangre le hierva en las venas, arterias, arteriolas y demás XD

Cuando Yukari se alejó Ryo se acercó a su amigo, quien al verlo lo saludó con una sonrisa amable.

-Mañana, a las seis, tienes un duelo conmigo –notificó Ryo, levantando a Kisugi por la camisa unos centímetros encima del suelo

-¿Pe...pero por qué? –se asustó Kisugi

-Porque nadie se mete con mis mujeres –dijo su amigo, contrariándose a sí mismo por el comentario tan machista XDD

-¿De qué estás hablando, Ryo? –se quejó Kisugi, soltándose- No sé de qué mujeres me hablas

-Te vi coqueteando con Yukari –gruñó Ryo

-¿Y qué con eso? Ella es mi amiga –se defendió el mediocampista- Además no es otra de tus conquistas, a ella déjala aparte

-¿Y por qué, eh? Qué interés tienes en ella

-Ninguno, al menos no el que supones

-¡No mientas! –exclamó Ryo fuera de sí, golpeando con su puño la pared, deshaciendo un pedazo de ella como galleta

-No estoy mintiendo –Kisugi se armó de valor para enfrentarlo- Además ni creas que todo lo solucionarás con violentarte

-¡Yo no me violento! –gritó su amigo

-¿No que no? Mejor déjame en paz –replicó Kisugi, tratando de marcharse

Pero una fuerza más allá de su propia conciencia hizo que Ryo tomara a su amigo por la camisa y le de tremendo puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo volar por los aires.

-¡No me dejes hablando solo!

-¡Ouch! ¡¡qué demonios te pasa!

-¡Nadie se burla de mi! –siguió Ryo enojado

Iba a propinarle otro puñetazo, pero algunos de sus amigos que estaban por allí en ese momento y habían visto lo ocurrido corrieron en auxilio de Kisugi. Entre ellos estaba Yukari, que se veía muy asustada.

-¡Suéltalo Ryo! –exigieron Mamoru y Hajime al unísono, agarrándolo de los brazos

-¡Suéltenme! ¡o me los descuento a ustedes también!

-¡Cálmate Ryo! –gritó Sanae preocupada

Ryo les daba una buena lucha a sus amigos pese a ser dos contra uno, e incluso cuando llegaron a ser tres contra uno al unírseles Shingo. El mismo Ishizaki notó que su fuerza era muy superior a la que poseía usualmente, por lo que llevaba las de ganar para zafarse de sus aprehensores. Sin embargo, en medio de sus intentos de escapar, desvió la mirada casualmente topándose con la cara de miedo de Yukari, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, lo que lo hizo calmarse un poco.

Aprovechando la desconcentración Kisugi se zafó y sus amigos se lo llevaron con él, no sin antes dirigirle a Ryo miradas de desaprobación.

-Es el colmo, siempre se pone violento –comentó alguien

-Se cree muy macho, pero sólo es un gorila hostil –comentó alguien más

Ryo escuchaba las voces, pero no veía a nadie más que a Yukari. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero la muchacha le huyó.

-Por favor, no me lastimes... –susurró asustada

-No te voy a lastimar –replicó Ryo con el tono más suave que pudo

-Siempre te pones así, ¡eres un monstruo! –gritó Yukari, antes de irse corriendo tras sus amigos

Para Ryo eso fue igual o peor a la confesión de Yukari cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de Tsubasa. Algunas chicas se le acercaron, elogiándolo por su gran muestra de fuerza y valentía, pero a él eso le valió cuete y se alejó alicaído. Llegó nuevamente hasta el gimnasio y suspiró entristecido.

-Esto fue peor... –murmuró, antes de sentir que caía en un abismo y terminar nuevamente en su habitación

-¡Vaya! Veo que tampoco tuviste suerte esta vez –comentó Mitsu, que estaba comiéndose unos Pringles (qué delicioso nn)

-No, Yukari me veía como a un monstruo –se lamentó Ryo muy triste

-Pero muchas te admiraban –recordó el ángel, limpiándose las manos con una servilleta

-Y qué, ella no me quería...

-Entonces supongo que ya definiste tu último deseo

-Momento, ¡cómo que último! –se quejó Ryo reaccionando- Aun tengo dos deseos

-Noo –canturreó Mitsu- Son seis los que ya pediste, hagamos el recuento...

-Fui la mejor estrella drogadicta de la selección –comenzó a enumerar Ryo- Estuve casado con Yukari pero le ponía los cuernos con Sanae; Yukari era mi fan obsesiva y casi se suicida por mi culpa; fui gay y quería apapachar a Mamoru; y finalmente fui un machote violento, ¡son sólo cinco deseos!

-¿Y el deseo que apareciera? –alegó Mitsu con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Que apareciera quién?

-Yo, obviamente

-¿Ése cuenta como deseo? –refunfuñó Ryo

-Claro, por algo dijiste la palabra mágica...

-¡Nunca dije DESEO!

-Pero dijiste "desearía" que técnicamente es igual –replicó el ángel tranquilamente

-¡Rayos! Ni modo –se lamentó el japonés- Así que sólo me queda un deseo

-Ahá...

-Entonces debo darle un mejor uso, así que tendré que pensarlo –dijo Ryo, recostándose en su cama, notando que desde que había llegado con Mitsu las horas allí no habían transcurrido demasiado, porque era de noche

-Piénsalo si quieres, al fin que yo también tengo sueñito –anunció Mitsu, haciendo aparecer una hamaca blanca que flotaba en el aire, donde se recostó para dormir

-Espero despertar con una gran idea –dijo el muchacho mientras bostezaba

-Buenas noches –se despidió el ángel, haciendo que con un movimiento del dedo las luces se apagaran

-Buenas noches –respondió Ryo, quedándose poco a poco dormido

--------------------------------

¿Quién se imaginaría a Ryo como todo un sex symbol? Yo creo que ni la más fan del Nankatsu XDD

Lo admito, no estuvo muy interesante, ¡pero qué querían! No siempre ando inspirada --


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Horas más tarde Ryo amaneció creyendo que todo lo vivido había sido un sueño, pero al descubrir a Mitsu aun dormido sobre su hamaca, notó que había sido real. De repente su madre entró al dormitorio y se dirigió directamente a los ventanales, cruzando en su trayectoria a través de Mitsu, que se sobresaltó.

-¡Ya es tarde, hijo! –exclamó la señora Ishizaki algo molesta- Si no te apuras vas a llegar nuevamente tarde

-Eh...ya voy mamá –murmuró Ryo sorprendido del hecho

-Tu desayuno está listo –anunció su madre, volviendo a salir

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el muchacho al ángel

-Ahá, cosas que pasan –replicó Mitsu, poniéndose de pie mientras su hamaca desaparecía

-Eres...eres como un fantasma

-Un fantasma que sólo puedes ver tú –explicó el ángel con una gran sonrisa- Aunque claro, no soy un fantasma

Ryo se vistió algo desganado, pensando aun en su último deseo, luego bajó a desayunar. Al terminar agarró su mochilla, se despidió de su madre y se dirigió a su colegio a pie. En su recorrido se topó con Yukari y Mamoru, que venían charlando sonrientes.

-Ah, hola chicos –saludó desanimado, mientras los otros dos lo miraban extrañados

-¿Estás enfermo, Ishizaki? –inquirió Mamoru, extrañado de ver al siempre contento Ryo bastante desinflado

-No, por qué la pregunta

-Te ves algo triste –comentó Yukari, pero Ryo evitó mirarla

-Nah, estoy bien –replicó el defensor, poniéndose a mirar el paisaje alrededor, mientras Mamoru se encogía de hombros y Yukari lo miraba preocupada

Cuando llegaron al colegio Ryo se fue a su asiento sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Muchos extrañaron su optimista saludo mañanero, pero no dijeron nada. El muchacho tenía la vista perdida en las afueras del colegio, analizando qué deseo debía pedir.

-Deberías decidirte ya, mira que no puedo quedarme esperando para siempre –escuchó decir junto a él

-¿Taro? –inquirió Ryo, mirando hacia el asiento del lado

-Nop, ya te dije que soy Mitsu –corrigió el ángel

-Pero qué haces aquí –susurró el muchacho, tratando de disimular la sorpresa

-Nadie, excepto tú, puede verme

-Pero también es extraño que yo esté hablando solo

-No es necesario que pronuncies las palabras, yo puedo oírte aun cuando sólo te dirijas a mi con el pensamiento –explicó Mitsu, viendo a su alrededor muy interesado

-Haberlo dicho antes... –murmuró Ryo vagamente, retomando su distraída atención hacia la ventana

Las clases empezaron. Sin embargo ni todo el ajetreo de la mañana pudo animar un poco a Ishizaki, que se la había pasado mirando con tristeza a Yukari.

-Ella estaba enamorada de Tsubasa –pensó Ryo como comentándoselo a Mitsu- Y no sé si ya lo ha olvidado. Cómo quisiera que fuera feliz con él, pero si deseara eso no me lo perdonaría, porque Sanae es mi mejor amiga...

-Es un gran conflicto –dijo una voz en su mente

-Sí, además porque Tsubasa corresponde a Sanae, se lo confesó antes de irse a Brasil

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé...

Durante el descanso Ryo prácticamente huyó de sus amigos para estar un rato solo, yendo a buscar refugio a la sombra de un árbol, donde seguía atormentándose con sus propios pensamientos. Yukari lo veía de la distancia, tenía ganas de acercarse a él y preguntarle el por qué de su desánimo, pero no se atrevía. Hacía ya un tiempo que para ella no era fácil dirigirse a Ryo sin que las palabras se le trabaran o que su cara le ardiera cuando él le sonreía. Desde que había llegado al Nankatsu, Ryo había sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos, cada vez que ella se encontraba triste o preocupada por algo él la animaba con alguna de sus ocurrencias. Y sabía que no sólo a ella, sino también a sus otros amigos. Y es que a pesar de que el defensor del Nankatsu pareciera un payaso para todos, la joven sabía que él era la persona más noble, sincera y considerada que había conocido.

Había estado enamorada de Tsubasa, Yukari lo sabía bien y se lo había confesado a Ryo un día que estaba muy desesperada por dejar de esconder ese secreto. Y él había estado ahí para apoyarla y dejar que llore en su hombro. Nunca más tocaron el tema, y para ella no era necesario, porque poco a poco descubrió que ese sentimiento era pasado, y que tenía oportunidad para encontrar a alguien más, quizá muy diferente al recatado capitán japonés.

-Ya sé –exclamó Ryo resuelto, luego de analizar la situación

-¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir? –preguntó Mitsu, apareciendo de cabeza, colgado con los pies del árbol, mientras se comía una manzana

-¿Qué haces allá arriba? Te vas a matar

-No lo creo –aseguró el ángel, balanceándose un poco y cayendo de un brinco en el suelo- Recuerda que no estoy vivo, por tanto no puedo morir

-Tienes razón –analizó el chico

-¿Entonces? Qué es lo que quieres

-Lo estuve pensando y te consta –continuó Ryo algo más animado- Y sé que no podría pedir que Yukari sea feliz con Tsubasa porque eso sería injusto para Sanae, además dijiste que no puedes hacer que nadie se enamore de nadie

-Ahá...

-Entonces...estimado ángel, quiero hacer mi último deseo

-Te escucho –dijo Mitsu, arremangándose la camisa, como si estuviera a punto de cumplir una ardua tarea

-Deseo, con todo mi corazón, que Yukari pueda ser muy feliz con el hombre que ella escoja como apropiado –pidió Ryo con cierto tono de tristeza y resignación

-¿Aunque no seas tú? –se atrevió a indagar el ángel

-Aunque no sea yo –sonrió el joven con amargura

-Hecho... –susurró Mitsu con una leve sonrisa

-Gracias –dijo Ryo, poniéndose de pie para regresar a su salón

-¿Sabes algo? Me caíste bien –comentó Mitsu, caminando junto al muchacho- Tienes un gran corazón aunque no una gran técnica para el fútbol

-¡Vaya, gracias! –se indignó el muchacho con ironía- ¿Y tú qué sabes de fútbol?

-Mucho, es mi deporte favorito aquí en la tierra

-¿Juegas?

-A veces, de mediocampista –contó Mitsu colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Supongo que en el cielo contra el infierno –bromeó Ryo

-Nop, aquí en la tierra, a veces junto a Tsubasa –comentó el ángel, deteniendo súbitamente la marcha de Ryo- Je, mejor me voy

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Ishizaki boquiabierto

-Hay secretos míos que no puedes enterarte –alegó Mitsu misterioso- Bueno, es hora de irme. Ya sabes, siempre estaré cuidándote aunque no me veas

-Gracias por todo, es bueno saber que los ángeles existen

-¿Amigos? –preguntó Mitsu, extendiendo la mano

-Amigos hasta la eternidad –confirmó Ryo, estrechándosela y viendo cómo el ángel desaparecía con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Al terminar la jornada escolar Ryo se sentía más tranquilo, aunque no por eso menos triste. Sabía que había perdido toda chance con Yukari, pero al menos lo confortaba el saber que de alguna manera él le había asegurado felicidad futura.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Eh? Yukari... –susurró Ryo sorprendido

-¿Puedo? –repitió ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Ahá... –atinó a decir Ishizaki algo contrariado, mientras ambos continuaban caminando

-¿Sabes Ryo? He estado pensando –contó su amiga- Y creo que al final, he logrado olvidar a Tsubasa

-Qué bueno –murmuró Ryo vagamente

-¿Y sabes cómo me di cuenta de eso? –inquirió ella sonriendo y poniéndose delante de él

-No, cómo...

-Porque me di cuenta que durante este tiempo, me he enamorado de alguien más

Golpe bajo para Ryo, que sintió algo en el pecho haciéndosele mil pedazos.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –dijo Ryo, evitándola, caminando rápidamente para que ella no vea las lágrimas en sus ojos

-Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo –siguió Yukari, tratando de seguirle el paso

-Qué bueno... –susurró él, cerrando los ojos para no llorar

-Me enamoré de ti –confesó al fin ella, deteniendo bruscamente la huida de Ryo

-¿Qué...qué dijiste? –preguntó él volteando lentamente a verla

-Tenía que decírtelo algún día –prosiguió Yukari bajando la mirada algo apenada- Pero no sabía cómo, hasta que me di cuenta que si no lo hacía no me lo perdonaría nunca

-E...estás...¿estás enamorada de mi? –repitió Ryo incrédulo

-Sí, te amo Ryo Ishizaki, porque eres el mejor hombre que conocí en mi vida –admitió ella sonriendo con ternura (cursi ¬¬)

Como respuesta Ryo sólo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza y sonreír de tanta felicidad que sentía en su interior.

-Gracias –susurró Ishizaki conmovido, aun sin soltarla- Gracias por decírmelo

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó ella

-Porque yo también te amo... –confesó él conmovido

Minutos después, ante la sorprendida mirada de Hajime, Kisugi y Mamoru que acababan de salir de su colegio, ambos continuaron caminando, mientras se tomaban de la mano para irse juntos.

**OWARI**

----------------------------------------

Tarán! No duró mucho, duró lo que tenía que durar. Nunca creí poder escribir algo sobre Ishizaki, porque lo confieso, no es santo de mi devoción por todos los ataques que le hizo al Meiwa y al Toho ¬¬, pero...no soy rencorosa nn

No sé si los ángeles existen, pero el destino sí... ¡Saludos!

Tsuki


End file.
